


a list of cavetown lyrics i find relatable

by justanonlinelove



Series: lists of lyrics [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: will i regret this? maybe! i would advise not reading it i feel like this comes across bad so i'm panicking but i'm posting it anyway
Series: lists of lyrics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043181
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	a list of cavetown lyrics i find relatable

**Author's Note:**

> i will not reveal who i think about for each of these except if anyone asks i'm a sucker so don't ask
> 
> also i wrote this in a cavetown listening spree because the depression has been Hitting TM today
> 
> yes i can relate to the majority of the songs shhhhhh

_green_

\- i hope you're well

\- i'm proud of you still

\- i hope you feel happy / that's all i want

\- i never stopped feeling guilty

_hug all ur friends_

\- we can talk here on the floor / on the phone, if you prefer, i'll be here until you're okay

\- sing me a song, tell me your thoughts / i could listen to you all night long/ and i don't care about my sleeping routine/ i fucked it up as it is but we've got so much time to kill / as the night rocks me to sleep

\- remember when we felt like animations / and didn't need A grades for self-validation? / tell me about the things that you love

_juliet_

\- i need to cry but i can't get anything out of my eyes, or my head, did i die? / i need to run but i can't get out of bed for anyone

_banana bread_

\- i hope you're alright / i didn't want to wake up last night, 'cause i quite like the dream i had of holding your hand

\- i still tell myself again and again / you'll never be enough

_trying_

\- everything. the entire song. all of the lyrics.

_snail_

\- i was just born like this / wish that i could change it

\- i don't want to be a kid who was born like this

_empty bed_

\- the entire thing again!! it really just hits in all the right spots for someone who has been depressed for a very long time. not that it's relevant, but my mom packed my favorite stuffed animal as a child in my ba for the psych ward, and i wasn't allowed to have it. it was very sad.

_homesick_

\- my oh my, the sky's so much bigger than we thought, and i want to see it all

\- it's nice going out with you, but isn't it lovely coming home too?

_i miss my mum_

\- keep waking up with this weight on my chest / it's just called being a person / i never planned for this

_ fool _

\- i am just a fool to keep on chasing after nothing great / you are just a fool to keep pretending that you're loving me

_home_

\- are you tired of me yet?

\- i'll cut my hair / to make you stare

\- i can't really think right now

\- are you dead? / sometimes i think i'm dead

\- get a load of this monster / i just don't know how to communicate / my mind is in a different place / will everybody please give me a little bit of space? / get a load of this train wreck / my hair's a mess and i do not know who i am yet

_dysphoric_

\- it's been over a year, i thought this was the end / and now i don't remember comfort

\- i don't belong here

\- i'm thinking that i should leave now / and i don't think i'm coming back this time

_psychometry_

\- i don't care about this life, no i don't care anymore

\- content is dead to me / feeling something is nice at least, but i just want you to be okay / i need you to stay

_i'll make cereal_

\- the nightmares come that feel so real

\- what's the point if we can't be friends?

\- getting lost inside my head

_888_

\- i'm trapped in my tiny human brain and it's killing me

\- if i move my hands fast enough i won't die

_meteor shower_

\- i've got miles of regrets and confusing friends, but perhaps it's just my stupid head in the end

\- making up problems that don't exist / why do i let myself dream like this

\- i'd sell my own bones for sapphire stones 'cause blue's your favorite color

_hazel_

\- i'm awake again at three am / my head's so tired but i don't care

\- stars and lightning hold me tightly

_everything is temporary (sticks and stones)_

\- if bones are the walls between you and i then i feel pretty tempted to beat myself with sticks and stones anyway

_big bowl in the sky_

\- the entire song makes me cry because grief is not logical so i can't deal with it 

_pigeon_

\- why has nothing changed?

\- didn't give me time to say goodbye in the way that i wanted to / so honey close your eyes and stay, like you're supposed to

\- why can nothing stay the same?

\- i am not a beast i'm not a monster, i don't care what you say

_bg noise_

\- once more, the entire song! i used to listen to this in school hallways because i was sad and avoiding people

_irrational_

\- i'm not strong enough, not strong enough for this

\- it's not a lot of fun to think about everyone you're letting down

\- you know it's so irrational

_just add water_

\- please don't remind me, i don't want to know

\- please forget me and be happy on your own / just add water, let me go

\- please don't remind me, i'll sleep until it's over

\- please don't worry i'll be fine on my own / i'll turn the lights off when i go

_dear_

\- i won't even lie / i'm screaming inside all the time

\- she can't stop hurting herself

\- i don't want to wake up sometimes

\- i don't care what happens tonight, as long as i feel something

_petrify_

\- i know you don't feel fine

\- won't make it out this fight alive

\- sometimes you wear me out / i wish that i could breathe somehow / get out of my head

**Author's Note:**

> i relate to too much it's a problem i left plenty out
> 
> there's no way this is finished i'll probably add more lyrics tomorrow but it's my curfew right now so look out for updates i suppose


End file.
